How I Met Your Father
by am4muzik
Summary: THIRD INSTALLMENT OF THE BE MY PRINCE CHARMING SERIES. Almost a year after their marriage, James and Kate are still going strong. These two have dealt with interesting in-laws, snarky exes, and disapproving fathers, but now they'll have to learn the ropes of parenthood.
1. Big Time Returns

**(Continued from Chapter 40 of Wish Upon A Star)**

**RandomWriter23: AW WHY YOU SO SWEET? About Kyra Knight- OH WHOA KYRA KNIGHT, LIKE KEIRA KNIGHTLEY, EH?- yeah I got that covered ;) James is such a sweetheart. I love him so much! Hehe yeah you saw Logan in that...I enjoyed that video. Teehee. And the new photos that came out? *DROOL***

**Jenno2: James is a MAJOR horn dog! Thank you so much! HERE'S PART THREE I'M SO EXCITED OMG.**

**MissKissy15: AW THANK YOU! You really think it's one of the best stories ever? That's so amazing and sweet, thank you! Here's part three!**

**AusllyBeliever: I'm glad it makes you laugh that much lol**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- BIG TIME RETURNS**

"_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, dear Ja-ames_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

I sang along with the thousands in the crowd as they wished my husband a happy birthday, beaming at him from the side of the stage.

Thanks to DJ D-Wrek, I'm no longer needed to play guitar for BTR. Boo.

BUT I get to hang out backstage and go on tour with them. Yay. Kyra's with me, cheering on her husband- Kendall, of course- but Michelle and Brooke are both at home with little ones.

Yes, I said little ones!

After James and I got married, the other three couples followed suit and in two months, every member of Big Time Rush was officially taken. The Garcias had their son in May, and Michelle and Logan had their twins in early June.

Trust me, it took a LOT of convincing to get Carlos and Logan to go on tour this year. Fortunately, it's only going to last about two and a half months, so the new dads will be back home in no time.

The guys joined me and Kyra a minute later, panting and sweating, but grinning at the thought of another show well done.

"You were amazing," I smiled, earning hugs from all four sweaty members of the band. "And need showers," I added with a giggle.

"Aw you don't like our manly scent?" Kendall laughed, getting a playful smack on the chest from his wife.

"No, no we don't," Kyra snorted. "Unless that 'manly scent' is cologne."

"But we love you so much, honorary sister in law!" Logan cackled before enveloping Kyra in a hug again.

She flailed and finally managed to push him off, laughing. "I hate you guys sometimes."

"Nah, you love us," Carlos grinned. "But seriously, let's hit the showers guys! Gotta celebrate our Jamie boy's birthday! LET'S GO!"

He took off in the general direction of the buses, stopping for a minute to speak to some fans. I swear that man has a heart of gold.

Kyra and I walked back to the bus and hung out on the couch, talking for a while as we waited for our boys to show up again.

"So you gonna tell him tonight?"

"Shut up!" I hissed, slapping her arm. "I don't want him to hear yet!"

"Jesus Christ, Kate, he's in the shower."

"I know, I'm-I'm just nervous, Kyr."

"About what?"

"What if it's not something he wants right now?"

"Kate," Kyra sighed. "He loves you so much and I'm sure this will just make him love you even more."

"But what if it's the wrong time?"

"Hon, it's not like it's gonna happen while he's on tour," she laughed. "You'll have plenty of time to talk and prepare."

"You're right." I let out a deep breath and nodded. "You think it'll make him happy?"

"I'm sure it will," she said reassuringly, squeezing my hand. "And I'll be right by your side, sweetie."

"Thanks, Kyr," I smiled, scooting over to give her a hug. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," she grinned. "So you _are_ telling him tonight, then?"

"Mmhm," I nodded. "Good birthday gift?"

"The best," she chuckled. "Trust me, he's gonna be super happy and excited and proud and-"

"Wait, proud?" I cut her off.

"Well yeah," she smirked. "I mean, c'mon, he did the work."

My jaw dropped and I crossed my arms. "Well I'll be doing the work for the next nine months," I huffed.

"That's true," Kyra laughed. "I'll give you that."

"Gee thanks," I muttered.

"Love ya!"

"Yeah yeah, love you too," I relented. "Why're they taking so long?" I whined.

"You _want_ them to get here faster?"

"No, I want you guys to leave!"

"Rude."

"Sorry," I giggled. "I wanna call Brooke and ask her how she told Carlos."

"Oh ok," Kyra smiled. "Good luck with everything."

"Wait where are you going?" I asked her.

"I happen to know that Kendall's showering on one of the spare buses...alone...I'm gonna go see if he's uh, dressed yet." Kyra winked at me and ran off the bus.

"My best friend is so special," I giggled to myself as I followed her out. I found James outside on his phone, no doubt going through all the birthday wishes from his fans.

"Hey there, baby girl," he smiled when I closed the door.

"Hi birthday boy," I grinned, pecking his lips. "Excited for tonight?"

"Very," he laughed. "How about you?"

"Me? What do I have to be excited about?"

"I still have the cat suit," he whispered, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

Oh god, Jamie. If only you knew how well it actually worked.

"Well that's...exciting," I giggled.

"Exactly," James winked. "Plus, it'll be nice to just take a night off. And then we're off to Hershey."

"Now _that_ I'm excited for," I grinned.

"Just cause you're a chocaholic."

I giggled again and nodded. "Hey um, you guys should go on ahead to dinner," I smiled at him. "I'll join you in a bit."

"Everything ok?" James immediately became concerned and took my face in one hand, the other pressed to my forehead.

"Hon, I'm fine," I laughed at my husband. "Really."

"You threw up this morning," he reminded me.

"Trust me." I gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I'm just gonna head back to the bus for a few minutes. Text me the address of the restaurant?"

"I...Fine," James sighed. "Alright. But call me if you're really not feeling well. I'll come back and take care of you."

"Thanks, sweetie."

James kissed me sweetly before running off to find his buddies and head to the restaurant we had chosen for his birthday dinner. As soon as he rounded the corner of the bus, I hopped back on and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hey there Mrs. Diamond," Brooke greeted me when she picked up.

"Mrs. Garcia," I laughed. "How's little Manny?" I asked, referring to her son, Emanuel.

"Finally sleeping," she sighed. "And how's our resident birthday boy?"

"That's what I called to talk to you about." I let out a deep breath before continuing. "How did you tell Carlos you were pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: WHOA. Lol you all called that though, right? Yeah, of course you did, my amazing readers. So question:**

**I'm debating...After the baby is born, should I do it like the last two stories- day by day- or have her grow a year older in each chapter, showing Daddy James and Momma Kate as parents? Or do a mix, like have half the story be her pregnancy and the baby for a few months, and then her getting older?**

**I dunno. Let me know in a review!**

**Cause reviews rock. So yeah.**

**Thanks guys!**


	2. Bunch Of Crazy Fucks

**thesandbar: DADDY JAMES IS SUPER FUCKING SEXY I'M SO WITH YOU ON THAT LIKE FUCK ME FIVE WAYS PAST TUESDAY HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK OH MY GOD. PLEASE DON'T DIE, ILYSM LOL.**

**RandomWriter23: THEY'RE ALL OFFICIAL! Now. Now we must begin planning Wife Time Rush lol. Hehe that cat suit...Fond memories XD I DUNNO MAYBE THE BABY'S A GIRL I MEAN, I GET TO DECIDE BUT Y'KNOW YEAH. And no, you're not getting too excited. It's just the...right...amount? Meh. That sounded better in my head... So yeah. Debating and stuff. But I'll probably end up doing the half and half thingy.**

**Jenno2: I'm thinking about that, definitely considering it. Thanks for the feedback! And aww thank you!**

**HendersonLover6185: LOVE your name btw ;) Yeah, I'm thinking of doing what you suggested, maybe doing a half and half sort of thing. Thanks for the feedback! And wow, that's so sweet of you! Thank you so much! Hope you didn't lose too much sleep lol.**

**grayhap: OMG you really think so? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- BUNCH OF CRAZY FUCKS**

"C'mon, Fox, help Mommy out," I giggled, attaching the sign to Fox's collar. He whined and licked my chin, making me smile down at him. My precious baby.

I got Kyra to give me a ride back to the buses before the guys arrived so I could surprise James with the news, with the help of Fox, of course.

"Alright, baby. All done." I heard the door open and smiled down at our puppy. "Go find Daddy!" I squealed.

"Hey buddy," James cooed, bending down to pick Fox up. "Whatcha got there?"

Something I hope you'll love.

"KATE? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Well he found it, alright.

"Completely serious!" I cried, running into James' arms.

"This-This is amazing. I'm so...wow. This is...wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty wow," I smiled, tears streaking down my face. "Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding me?" James yelled, picking me up and hugging me. "ECSTATIC!"

The door slammed open and Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and Kyra ran onto the bus. "Why're you guys yelling?" Logan asked, panting.

"JUST LOOK!" James handed them the sign I had put on Fox's collar. _Happy Birthday to the best daddy ever. Love, Fox + 1._

"OHMYFUCK CONGRATS, GUYS!" Kendall yelled, joining in on our hug. Carlos, Logan, and Kyra surrounded the three of us, making one giant group hug.

"Best birthday I could ever ask for," James breathed out. "This is amazing. So unbelievable."

"Can we talk alone?" I smiled up at him.

"Of course. We're gonna turn in, guys," he smiled at everyone. "Thanks for an unforgettable birthday."

The two of us slipped into our bunk- bottom, under Kyra and Kendall this year- and under the sheets, snuggling up to eachother. "I know you're going to be an insanely dedicated father," I smiled up at my husband. "But I also don't want you to end the band, ok? We'll figure out a way to make this all work."

"Yeah definitely," James smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "I can't wait to have a little girl of my own."

"You've already decided she's a girl?" I giggled.

"Hell yes," James grinned. "My baby girl."

"I thought that was me," I teased.

"Nah, I'll have to call you Momma now."

"Oh thanks," I laughed. "Fine then, I'll call you Daddy. Daddy James."

"Sounds good to me."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Happy Birthday. I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

I rested my head on James' chest and let out a deep breath, finally relaxing and letting my eyes close.

"Y'know, I think her room should be pink...pink and brown...or no, maybe themed...Disney? Huh, I dunno..."

Oh Jesus. It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

"Kate?" Carlos nudged me gently and I smiled up at him.

"What's up, Los?"

"We're in Hershey," he grinned.

"HOLY FUCK MOVE!" I shoved James out of the bunk and clambered over him to the window. "OHMYGOD WE'RE REALLY HERE!" I squealed. James groaned and made a face at me.

"Sorry, love," I offered as an apology. "But you know no one comes between me and chocolate."

"Yeah yeah, I know," he laughed. "Let's change and get out there, hmm?"

"YES! How long are we here for?"

"We have a couple days off and then the concert's on the nineteenth. Our eleven month anniversary," James grinned.

"Aww that's so sweet," I smiled. "Now c'mon, baby, get up! We have so much to do today!"

"We do?"

"Duh," I laughed. "I've never been here before!"

"Wow, that's a problem," James chuckled. "Well then we've got a whole lot to fit into the next two days."

"Exactly. So c'mon. You get Kendall and Logan, I'll get Kyra."

"But Kendall's so grumpy in the morning," he pouted.

"Well I had to deal with that for months," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Your turn now."

"Make his wife do it."

"That's...actually not a bad idea."

"Thank you," James smiled and nodded. "I know, I'm just amazing like that."

"Jamazingly foxy," I winked.

"Please tell me that's not a thing."

"It's all over Instagram and Twi-tter," I sang.

"My life is so...interesting," he laughed.

"Don't you just love it?" I grinned. "Now c'mon. Wake Logan up. Please?"

"Sure. It'll take me two seconds."

"What? How?"

"I'll show you."

"Fine." I propped my hands on my hips and nodded at him. "Go ahead."

"LOGAN, MICHELLE NEEDS HELP WITH THE TWINS!"

"MICHELLE, BABY, I'M COMIN- OH FUCK THAT'S THE FLOOR."

"JAMIE, HE'S IN THE TOP BUNK!" I yelled, running to help Logan.

James smirked and shrugged. "Oops."

"Dick," Logan muttered, flipping my husband off.

I swatted his hand and helped him sit up. "You all are horrible influences on your children."

"He's the worst," Logan pouted.

"Now while that may be true-"

"Hey!" James yelled.

I giggled and blew him a kiss. "I love you, baby."

"Hmm."

"Go get ready," I whined. "You guys take too long."

"Fine, fine."

I got up off the floor and pulled open the curtain to Kyra and Kendall's bunk. Well don't they just look adorable?

Time to kill that.

"KYRA GET UP WE'RE IN HERSHEY WE NEED TO GO LET'S MOVE."

"I'm up!" Kyra yelled, jumping down from the bunk. "Did you say Hershey?"

"I sure as hell did," I grinned at her.

"FUCK YES. LET'S ROLL, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

And that's my best friend right there, ladies and gentlemen. The one and only Kyra Knight.

"Ken. Ken. Ken. Kenny. Kendall. Ken. Kennyboo. Ken."

"Hon, I don't think that's working," I giggled as Kyra poked Kendall's arm and called him various nicknames.

"It will, trust me," Kyra assured me. "Ken."

"Huh?"

"The great Knight has awoken!" Kyra laughed and fist bumped me, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. "Mornin' sunshine. We've got a lot to do today. Like eat. Chocolate. And lots of it. C'mon, baby."

"That sounds nice," Kendall smiled.

"I know," Kyra grinned. "So c'mon, get up!"

"I don't like moving," he pouted.

Kyra turned to me and gave me a look. "You ready?"

"Hell yes," I nodded.

"GET UP GET UP GET GET GET UP IF YOU'RE TIRED OF WAITING. GET UP GET UP GET GET GET UP IF YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING. CAUSE WE WANT TO..."

"Um...eat some chocolate?" I offered.

"Sure, that works."

"CAUSE WE WANT TO EAT SOME CHOCOLATE. IT'S TIME TO GET UP GET UP GET GET-"

"I'M UP!" Kendall shouted, sliding onto the floor. He shook his head at us as he walked by. "Bunch of crazy fucks I live with."

"You mean love!" I shouted after him.

Duh. Of course he loves us.

I mean, how can you not?


	3. What Happens In Hershey Stays In Hershey

**thesandbar: DADDY JAMES I JUST UGH. Lmao pregnant chick in Hershey is right- SO MUCH CHOCOLATE SHE JUST HAS TO EAT IT XD Hyenas on meth are always fun so...yeah lol. Aw well they love you too ;)**

**Jenno2: Thank you so much! Your reviews mean so much to me :)**

**AusllyBeliever: I'm glad you liked their version of Get Up lol. And yeah, that'd be great!**

**RandomWriter23: WIFE TIME RUSH BEBE ;) Logan and his strange ways, man... lol. THEY'RE JUST A BIG FUCKED UP GROUP OF LOVE, Y'KNOW?**

**Grayhap: Aww thank you! Hahaha**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: I CAN SEE YOU AS KATE LMAO. I think I can arrange them having a daughter ;) And my GOD their son would be sexy. Woo. You're definitely on to something with the dads...hmm ;) "Shoo!" Oh god you're great. Thank you so much!**

**frannyfry: THAT IS SO AMAZING THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Kyra is absolutely insane hahaha. Can't you just see Daddy James? ...sigh. Thank you so much for your support!**

**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista: Thank you so much! Sorry this update took so long.**

**A/N: LOOK GUYS I'M NOT DEAD! I'm sososo sorry this got put off so long! School is just driving me insane. I'm going to try and sneak in updates on all of my stories whenever possible. Thank you for sticking with me! I love you guys.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- WHAT HAPPENS IN HERSHEY STAYS IN HERSHEY**

"And here we have Mrs. Diamond eating her very first piece of chocolate from Hershey," Carlos narrated as he filmed me for a Vine.

"Alright," I smiled at the camera. "Are we all ready?"

"EAT IT!" Kyra screamed.

I bit down on a corner of the piece and closed my eyes in bliss as the sweet chocolate melted on my tongue. "Oh. My. God."

"And cut!" Carlos laughed.

"You realize I wasn't acting, right?" I giggled.

"Director Los just has to say 'cut' after everything he films," Logan teased, slinging his arm across Carlos' shoulders. "I think we should go on some rides and get the full Hershey experience. You're ok to go on rides, right?" he asked, directing the last question at me.

"Yes-"

"No-" James answered at the same time.

"Yeah I am, hon," I nodded.

"No, baby, you're really not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"James, it's only been six days."

"But-"

"Would you calm down?" I laughed. "Everything's fine."

James pulled me to his side and placed his hand on my hip before kissing the top of my head. "I hope you know I'm not going to calm down until I'm holding our healthy little girl."

I licked my lips and sighed, shaking my head. "This is gonna be the longest nine months of my life."

* * *

"Booth for six," the waitress smiled, gesturing to our table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Kendall nodded, sliding in with Kyra right behind him. Logan and Carlos sat down on Kendall's right while I moved to sit next to Kyra with James on the outside.

We were discussing appetizer options when Amazing was heard faintly.

"Let me guess- that's Kate's phone?" Carlos grinned at me.

"Maybe," I replied with my head down and a smile playing at my lips.

"Aw look, she's blushing!" Kyra giggled, poking my cheek.

"Get out of here," I laughed, swatting her hand away. "If you'll all excuse me."

I nudged James' knee so he got up and I stepped outside the restaurant before answering the call. "Hey Mom."

"Hi honey! How's everything going?"

"Really well," I smiled, putting my phone against my shoulder so I could rub my arms which were getting cold from the brisk night air.

"That's great to hear. Anything new we should know about?"

I instantly grew alarmed, thinking Brooke had let something slip before I had the time to tell my mom. "Meaning?"

"Nothing, just curious. Why do you sound so worried? Is something-"

"Kate?" James joined me outside, a smile on his face. "Everything alright?"

_Mom,_ I mouthed.

"Ah." He nodded in understanding and draped his jacket over my shoulders. I smiled gratefully and blew him a kiss.

"Sorry, Mom, were you saying something?" I spoke into the phone once more.

"You sounded concerned when I asked if there was anything new."

"Oh um..." I let out a deep breath and stared down at the sidewalk as if it would miraculously give me an excuse.

James squeezed my shoulder and nodded, giving me the ok. I pressed my phone to my shoulder and turned to him with wide eyes. "You're sure?"

"Positive. We can call my mom later, ok?"

"Alright," I nodded. "I...Ok."

"I'm right here." He took my hand in his and held it tight.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm pregnant," I breathed out.

"You're- I- You- James- Ohmygod!"

"G-Good 'ohmygod'?"

"Absolutely!" she cried. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Mom," I laughed, a couple of tears escaping. "Thank you for always supporting us."

"Anytime you need me. I love you both. Now I'm sure you're eager to get back to your friends."

"We'll call you later. I love you."

I hung up my phone and slipped it back into my purse, turning to my husband with a huge smile on my face. "One down, three to go."

James chuckled and pulled me into his warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up his neck, finally settling for one on his lips.

"Hey lovebirds!" I turned at the sound of my best friend's voice and found her hanging halfway out the door of the restaurant. "Food's here. You guys all good?"

"We just told her mom," James answered for me.

Kyra opened and closed her mouth several times, apparently trying to find the right words. "So...good?"

"Great," I answered with a laugh.

"Yay," she smiled. "Now get inside, it's cold."

"So demanding," I teased, glancing up at James.

"God, I know right?" he winked at me.

"Ugh," Kyra scoffed, glaring at us. "Just get inside."

We followed her back inside the restaurant and to our table, settling down in the booth once more.

"What took you guys so long?" Logan questioned, dipping some bread into the spinach and artichoke dip.

I tore off a piece for myself and explained that I had spoken to my mother. Carlos stopped mid-bite and swallowed quickly, staring intently at James and me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You just...told her?"

"Mmhm."

"And you didn't tell your dad?"

"Um...no. Should we have?"

"Well I'm just saying, don't you think he'd like it more if _you_ told him versus your mom?"

"In all honesty, I don't think he cares," I shrugged. "Look, let's just enjoy tonight, ok? You guys shouldn't be worrying about my dysfunctional family."

"Hey." Kendall raised an eyebrow and pointed at me with a piece of bread. "They're our family, too, now. Because you are."

"Aw Ken," I smiled. "Thank you. That's so sweet."

"No charming Kate," James pouted, pulling me into his body. "She's mine."

"Idiot," I sighed, purposely putting my left hand with my wedding ring on his chest as I pushed away from him.

"You married this idiot," he grinned at me.

"Yeah, remind me why?"

"Hey!"

"Hi," I smiled.

"Smartass."

"Watch the language, sir," Logan grinned and winked at me. "We have a child present."

"Not officially."

"You should get ready for him or her."

"Her. And I hate you all."

James scowled and leaned back against the seat, refusing to look at us.

"I thought the _woman_ was supposed to have the mood swings," Kendall cut in with a cheeky smile.

I covered my face with my hands to try and hold in my laughter.

I failed miserably.

"And I repeat," James whined, "I hate you all."


End file.
